


Impossible

by deelau



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, and you get the reference on that one thing i added in the fic, drabble or flashfic, first time ever to write a f/f fic, hope you guys like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: “What the hell?” Lena already expects this reaction from Kara.“What do you mean by there is someone better than you for me?” Kara rushes to Lena's office in her Supergirl suit. It is a mixture of anger and confusion is what she feels right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time to write about a karlena / supercorp, and please be nice, and please be reminded English is my second written and spoken language so expect errors in grammar and spelling (since i do not proofread)

“What the hell?”

Lena already expects this reaction from Kara. Even though, this is the first time Lena hears anger in Kara’s voice.

“What do you mean by there is someone better than you for me?” Kara rushes to her office. They were talking over the phone but when Lena uttered those words, she rushes to her office in her Supergirl suit. It is a mixture of anger and confusion is what she feels right now.

“It is true.” She stands, crosses her arms in front of her chest, grips her forearms, and leans in front of her desk, knees feeling weak, not breaking her eye contact with her.

The look of disbelief never left her face. “You’re serious about this.” She brushes her hand on Lena’s arm and ends up holding her hand that fell to her side.

“I am. I am dead serious. I wanted to tell you that for a long time. It is always on the back of my mind that you will later realize that…” She pauses. “That whatever this is between us is a huge mistake.” Lena is the one breaks the eye contact and sighs as she looks at her fidgety feet.

“So you choose to break up with me over the phone?” Kara reaches for Lena’s chin for Lena to look at her again to which Lena is still trying to avoid since her eyes are starting to water (and keeps on taking deep breaths), and Lena does not want to Kara to notice she is about to break down.

A tear escapes, damping Lena’s cheek and Kara wipes it away with her thumb.

Lena reaches for Kara’s hand on her cheek, kissing it as tears continue to fall.

Kara pulls her into a very tight hug. (It was her Kara Danvers hug as she calls it - her human hug). And Lena hugs her back.

“So is this you saying goodbye to me? Agreeing to what I said over the phone?” Lena barely speaks as her chest tightens, biting her lower lip as she tries not to sob even more in front of Kara. She really does like Kara a lot more than she thought she could ever could. She never felt this grateful to have someone like Kara in her life but every time there is a great thing that happens in her life she expects that it will be taken away from her or she herself will fuck it up and ends up, her feeling miserable again. That everything comes full circle.

Kara tries to search for the right words to say to Lena. It takes longer than she expects. She can feel and hear Lena’s heart beat over the silence that took over the pristine office. It hurts her to see Lena like this. Broken, feeling unloved. It hurts her that Lena thinks this way. That this wonderful girl thinks there is someone better for Kara. That Kara deserves so much more than Lena.

“Impossible.”

Lena pulls back from their hug and Kara steps back, still arm's length, hands on Lena’s shoulder, staring at her.

“Impossible.” Kara’s hand on the other woman’s jaw, her thumb gently touching it. “Whatever you are saying it’s impossible. There is no one -- no one -- better for me but you. I choose to..” Is she brave enough to use that word to describe whatever she is feeling? “fall in love you. I did not stop myself from falling in love with this amazing woman. No one could ever stop me from doing that. I choose to fall in love with you over my sister’s distrust of you. I choose to fall in love with you over their confusion over your intention to befriend me in the first place. I choose to tell you my secret over their raised voices. Because you are worth it. Worth every disbelieving look, worth every sigh I got from the people around me. Because I love you, Lena Luthor. Damnit, I really do.” She is not a fan of cursing. She curses once in awhile. But if it can convince Lena why the hell not. If it can get her this magnificent yet underappreciated girl to believe her, why the hell not.

Lena kisses Kara as if it is the last thing she does in this world. After this, if she dies she knows Kara, the person who understands her, who looks past her new surname since she was four, who believes in her when everyone seems to doubt her, feels the same way. She will die with a smile on her face. And of course she knows Kara, Supergirl, her hero who saved her from a very lonely and scared person that she once was, will not allow her to die. That last thought makes her smile. “My hero. My Love.”

Kara smiles as well, “So that means you love me too, right?” She pouts, “Because you did not exactly--”

Lena leans in again not letting Kara finish, “I love you too, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara pulls back from the kiss yet again. “One last thing, we are girlfriends now, right?” Kara’s finger is pointing back and forth at the two of them.

“No. No. We’re girl space friends.” Lena laughs.

“Space friends?” They both know Kara is joking.

Lena, amused, raises her eyebrow at Kara, smiling, “Be thankful you are adorable.”

Kara kisses her on the cheek repeatedly, a hand cupping Lena’s other cheek.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it as much I love writting this drabble


End file.
